Sharing the Joy (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Mary, Joan, Aaron, and Deb arrive for the holidays and learn the exciting news. Catherine and Steve also recall telling Joseph and Grandma Ang about the engagement. Part 3 of the second annual Holiday REAL World McRollathon.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – THANK YOU for the amazing feedback and input as I wrote this story (and every story, honestly). I'm so excited for our second holiday marathon and everything to come! Thanks to Mari for the title help!

Readers and REAL McRollers – I'm frankly still reeling from your INCREDIBLE response to The Right Time. You all are truly the best, and you make this journey such a joy.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Sharing the Joy (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Wednesday evening brought the much anticipated arrival of Mary, Joan, Aaron, and Deb to the house.

A flurry of hugs ensued as soon as they stepped through the front door.

"We're so glad you're all here!" Catherine said, cuddling Joan to her even as she reached over to squeeze Deb's arm.

"We heaw!" Joan echoed, throwing a hand in the air in her excitement.

Catherine tickled her tummy, then pointed to her head. "And look at you in your Santa hat."

"What does Santa say, peanut?" Mary prompted.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Joan cried, bouncing in Catherine's arms.

Aaron grinned. "That's right."

"Cammie!" Joan squealed, and the the dog woofed happily in reply. The toddler squirmed to get down. "I pway wif Cammie now."

Catherine set her down, and Joan immediately began petting the dog.

"Niiice, Cammie," she said, laying her head against her as Cammie sat patiently.

"Okay, but we're gonna eat soon, peanut," Mary said. "It's late our time."

"Before we eat . . ." Steve said. "We've got something to tell you." He looked at Catherine, and she smiled eagerly. Steve took her hand and turned to the others, a bright smile on his own face. "Catherine and I are getting married."

Mary's mouth dropped open, and her eyes went wide with surprise. "Oh my God!"

"That's wonderful news!" Deb said, clasping her hands together with a huge smile.

Aaron grinned, his eyes bright. "Congratulations!"

"Oh my God!" Mary said again, laughing as she reached for Catherine. "That's great!" She hugged Steve next. "I can't believe it!"

Multiple hugs were exchanged as Mary, Deb, and Aaron continued their enthusiastic reaction. Joan looked up from where she was trying to put her hat on Cammie and smiled happily that everyone seemed so excited.

Mary grabbed Catherine's hand. "Let me see the–" She stopped, staring at the ring on Catherine's finger. "What the . . ." She rolled her eyes and looked at Steve. "Oh my God, get her a real ring."

Catherine shook her head. "I really don't need a–"

She startled when a chorus of voices interrupted. "Yes, you do!"

"I've really gotta stop saying that," she said with a chuckle.

Steve nodded at her with a meaningful look of agreement.

He turned back to his sister. "We're getting a real ring. I just wasn't prepared at the time–"

"You? Not prepared for something?" Mary snorted. "Mark this day down. What's next? The planet stops spinning?"

Steve gave her a mock glare. "I mean that I wasn't planning to propose right at that moment," he said. "So I didn't have a ring. But I wanted something so . . ." He reached for Catherine's hand and nodded at the ring.

"And you happened to have a plastic purple ring lying around the house?" Deb asked wryly.

"It's from Jacob's birthday party," Catherine said. She looked at him and smiled fondly with the hint of a smirk. "Steve won the grown-up round of pin-the-goggles-on-the-minion."

Mary barked a laugh. "Ha! Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd hear. Not that you won, of course you did, you freakin' ninja, but you actually _playing_ pin-the-goggles-on-the-minion at a kid's birthday party."

Deb's amused expression softened. "And yet at the same time . . . it's not really a surprise. Not anymore." She stepped closer and took Steve and Catherine's hands. "Just like this," she said, joggling their hands lightly for emphasis. "The timing might have been a surprise, but not the actual news. The more I've seen you two together the past few years, the more I knew." She squeezed their hands and smiled. "This is where you were headed. In your own time. And I couldn't be happier for you."

Steve and Catherine returned her smile, and with a final squeeze, she released their hands.

"So when did it actually happen?" Aaron asked.

"Sunday," Steve said.

"We were going to call," Catherine said. "But then we thought . . . you were coming in a couple days. And we really wanted to tell you in person."

Deb grinned. "I'm so glad you did because now I can do this!" She hugged them both again.

"Exactly!" Mary cried. "I'm so happy for you guys. God! It's about time."

Everyone laughed at that, and Joan patted her mother's leg.

"Why happy, Mama?" she asked.

Mary picked her up. "Because Uncle Steve _finally_ asked Aunt Cath to marry him."

Joan smiled at them. "Unca Teeve Ann Caaaf."

"Can you say, 'Yay, Uncle Steve! Yay, Aunt Cath!'?" Mary prompted, lifting one of Joan's arms and waving it in a little cheer.

Joan clapped excitedly, bouncing in Mary's arms. "Yay, Unca Teeve Ann Caf!"

"Ohhh," Catherine said, tilting her head.

Steve grinned. "Thanks, Joanie."

The toddler nodded decisively as Steve wound his arm around Catherine's shoulder, their smiles glowing as they looked at each other, and she said to Mary, "Unca Teeve Ann Caf sooo happy."

"That's right, peanut," Mary said, beaming at them. "Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath are happy. Forever."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they sat around the dining room table eating dinner.

"I bet your parents are thrilled," Mary said. "And Grandma Ang." She looked back and forth between Steve and Catherine. "You did tell them, right?"

"Oh, yes," Catherine said. "We caught Mom before she left for classes early Monday, and then Dad and Gram later that day."

She and Steve exchanged a smile as they recalled the Skype call early Monday evening.

 _Steve and Catherine sat side by side on the couch, their excitement palpable. He slid his arm around her waist and shifted closer so both could see the screen of the tablet propped on the coffee table._

" _Hi," Catherine said as the call finally connected and her parents and grandmother appeared._

 _From her spot on the floor beside Catherine's legs, Cammie woofed at the familiar faces._

 _"There they are," Ang said. "Catherine, I thought we were going to Skype later in the week . . . when your aunt and uncle and cousins get here."_

" _We will, Gram. Definitely. But we've got some news that couldn't wait," she said, sharing a smile with Steve._

" _News?" Joseph asked. He looked at his wife. "Something tells me you know exactly what this is about."_

 _Elizabeth pressed her lips together tightly, trying to look innocent but clearly fighting a grin._

" _Oh," Ang said knowingly. "You mean that secret smile she's been wearing since she got home from class."_

" _Just tell them already before I burst!" Elizabeth cried, her fists clenched in excitement._

" _Steve and I are engaged," Catherine said with a beaming smile. "We're getting married!"_

 _As Catherine watched delight spread over their faces, Steve watched her, smiling at the joy so clearly visible in her features. He smiled to see it, and his arm tightened around her._

 _Her eyes flicked to his, and she reached over his legs to take his hand._

 _"Married?!" Ang was the first to find her voice. "You're really gonna do it?"_

 _"We're really gonna do it," Steve said with a nod._

 _"Hoo HOO!" she cried happily, throwing both hands in the air and even lifting her legs off the couch and rocking back in her exuberance. "I knew it! I felt it these last few times we've been together. First seeing you together in your home last Thanksgiving, then when you were here in May, and finally just last month . . . I even said to Elizabeth on our way home, didn't I, Elizabeth? I said, 'If they're ever going to do it, it'll be now.' "_

 _Elizabeth nodded, her face glowing with happiness. "You did."_

" _I felt it," Ang continued. She pointed at the screen. "You'd reached the right time._ For you _."_

 _"That's exactly it," Steve said, nodding. "It's the right time."_

 _Ang clapped her hands together. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. I'm so happy_ you're _happy. Because_ that's _the most important thing."_

 _"Thanks, Gram," Catherine said, her eyes a little misty. She looked at her father who had yet to speak. "Well, Dad?"_

 _Beside her, Steve swallowed, his brow knitting slightly as they waited._

 _Joseph took a deep breath. "This is . . . extraordinary news. I'm . . ." He started laughing. "This is fantastic. I'm very happy. For_ both _of you," he stressed the word, looking between the two._

" _Well, come on, let's see it," Ang said, hands flapping. "Where's the ring?"_

 _Catherine's eyebrows shot up, and she looked at Steve, her brow furrowing. "Oh, um . . ."_

" _Yes!" Elizabeth cried, bouncing eagerly. "I didn't get to see this morning, we were just on the phone."_

 _Steve cleared his throat. "Well, see, the thing about that . . ."_

" _It's . . ." Catherine tried to continue._

" _I didn't . . . plan to propose so I didn't have a . . ."_

 _Sighing with amusement, Catherine held up her left hand for them to see and smiled fondly at the purple plastic ring. "It's one of the rings from Jacob's birthday party."_

 _Steve interlaced their fingers and looked at her. "Just . . . for now."_

" _I don't need a ring," she said quietly, shaking her head at him._

 _Four voices immediately countered with, "Yes, you do!"_

 _Catherine laughed. "Wow, stereo."_

 _Steve squeezed her fingers, lowering their joined hands to her lap._

" _I know we've teased you from time to time . . ." Joseph said, putting a hand around his wife's shoulder. "But so long as the two of you were happy, you know we truly didn't care."_

 _Catherine smiled. "We know."_

" _You two are as committed as any married couple I know." He shook his head. "And more committed than many others." He glanced at Elizabeth. "That's always been a source of happiness for us, and something we're very grateful for."_

 _Elizabeth nodded her agreement._

 _Joseph continued steadily, "And we know both of you well enough to know that if you've decided to get married, it's because_ you want _to. And for no other reason."_

 _Steve and Catherine looked at each other, their intertwined fingers tightening as they shared a heartfelt smile._

 _"Now, you've got to tell us_ everything _," Elizabeth said, her voice bubbling with happiness. "You were at home, right?"_

 _Before Catherine could respond, Joseph cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure these three have a lot they want to discuss. Steve, I wonder if you have a minute to talk." He held up his phone._

" _Of course," Steve said. "I'll call you right now."_

 _Joseph nodded, then looked at his daughter. "Catherine, honey, congratulations. I can honestly say Steve is the only man I can imagine you choosing to marry, and he's one the finest men I've ever known."_

 _Steve's breath caught, and Catherine placed her other hand on their joined ones._

 _Joseph winked as he continued, "Which makes him_ almost _worthy of you."_

 _Steve and Catherine chuckled._

" _I agree with you on that last part," Steve said, and Catherine squeezed his hand, smiling at him._

" _I really am very happy for you both," Joseph said._

 _Catherine smiled, blinking at the tears in her eyes. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."_

" _I love you, too."_

" _Good night, Steve," Elizabeth called as she and Ang waved._

" _Good night," he said. "We'll talk to you again later in the week."_

 _"Enjoy your time with Nonna and Mary and Joan and Aaron. Give them our love."_

 _"We will," he promised._

 _Steve pressed a quick kiss to Catherine's head before he stood and took out his phone as walked toward the back door._

 _Cammie rose to her feet curiously. She looked between the faces on the screen and Steve's retreating form and finally decided to follow him._

" _Okay, details, details," Elizabeth said as Steve and Cammie disappeared outside._

 _The back door closed, and Steve stepped out onto the deck. Cammie trotted into the yard while he remained by the railing._

 _Taking a deep breath, he selected Joseph's number from his contacts and made the call._

" _Steve," Joseph's voice came over the line. "Thanks for taking the time."_

" _Of course," Steve said again._

" _I won't keep you. There are just a few things I want to say."_

" _Okay," he said and waited for the other man to speak._

 _After a brief pause, Joseph began._

" _Catherine's happiness and yours have been entwined for a . . . a very long time."_

 _Steve nodded, though he knew Joseph couldn't see him. "Something I know I don't deserve."_

 _Joseph's voice was firm. "I disagree."_

 _Steve stayed quiet, waiting._

" _You remember our conversation in May," Joseph said, more statement than question._

" _Every word."_

" _And I stand behind every word. I joked earlier, but the fact is Catherine could not have chosen a more worthy man to spend her life with. And that's true with or without a ring."_

 _Steve looked up, inhaling and blinking at the sudden emotion he felt. He swallowed hard._

" _Catherine's always made her own decisions," Joseph continued. "That's something I'm very proud of. And she has a good head on her shoulders, so I've never had cause to worry about any of those decisions. Including this one."_

 _Steve licked his lips, not yet able to respond._

" _Congratulations, son," Joseph said._

 _Steve closed his eyes at the word. "Thank you," he said, his voice quiet and sincere. "That . . ." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Thank you."_

 _Pausing, he ran a hand over his mouth._

" _I . . . I hope you know how much I . . . how much it's always meant that you . . . that you've accepted me. Accepted the way Catherine and I have done things. I know it's never been conventional and you . . . you probably had your concerns."_

" _Far less than you think," Joseph said. "Particularly after I finally met you."_

" _That's . . . really good to hear. I know how much Catherine's always valued your opinion and . . . and so have I," he said genuinely._

" _Well," Joseph said, his voice lighter. "Rest assured, my opinion on this little piece of news . . . is very, very favorable."_

 _Steve smiled. "Thank you."_

" _I should let you go."_

" _Yeah, Danny's bringing Gracie over. We haven't had a chance to tell her yet."_

" _She is going to be thrilled," Joseph said with a laugh. "We might hear her reaction from New York."_

 _Steve chuckled. "You might."_

 _"Okay, have a good evening."_

 _"You, too."_

" _Oh, and Steve?"_

" _Yeah?" he asked, raising his head._

" _Get my daughter a real ring."_

 _Steve's chin dropped to his chest as he huffed out a laugh. He nodded. "Yes, sir."_

 _Joseph ended the call, and Steve's face sobered into a look of quiet amazement as he brought the phone down slowly and stared at it._

 _The door behind him opened, and Catherine slipped out to stand beside him. She ran a gentle hand up his back._

 _"Okay?" she asked._

 _He looked from the phone in his hand to her. The corner of his mouth rose slowly. "Very," he said._

 _She searched his face, smiling softly at the contentment there._

 _"Come here," she said, reaching up to cup his cheeks and kiss him slowly._

 _Slipping his phone into his pocket, he wrapped his arms around her. As their lips parted, he held her close._

" _Thank you for saying yes," he whispered into her hair._

 _She smiled, pulling back to look at him. "Did you really think I'd say anything else?"_

" _No, but . . . doesn't mean I'm not still grateful you did." He reached up and brushed her hair over her shoulder, then touched her cheek. "That you have. All these years."_

 _Catherine leaned her head into his touch, tears filling her eyes._

 _"I love you," she said softly._

 _"I love you," he murmured before kissing her again._

"Wow," Mary said as she watched the emotions on their faces. "That must have been some conversation."

Deb and Aaron nodded. Even though they didn't know the exact words that had been shared, they could tell both Steve and Catherine had been very moved by everything that had been said that evening.

The two finally tore their eyes from each other and looked back at the others at the table.

Steve smiled. "Suffice it to say . . . they're very happy."

Deb reached over and squeezed his hand. "Of course they are." She shook her head incredulously. "I can't believe I haven't met them yet!"

"I know," Catherine agreed. "They're desperate to meet you."

"Well, they'll get their chance," Mary grinned, nodding to Catherine's ring.

"Yes!" Deb exclaimed. "Any thoughts on a wedding date?"

Steve chuckled. "Let's just . . . get through Christmas and New Year's first, okay?" He smiled and glanced at Catherine who smiled back. "But I think sooner rather than later."

She nodded. "Definitely sooner," she said and put her hand on his, interlacing their fingers. "We're ready."

Holding her gaze, he nodded. "We're ready."

"Well, whenever you choose, we'll be there to share the joy," Deb said.

"We wouldn't do it without you there," Catherine said. "All of you."

Steve nodded. "Absolutely."

Mary grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

After dinner, Steve took Cammie out while the others stayed in so Joan could start winding down for bed.

Steve was leaning his forearms on the railing when the door opened. He looked back and saw Mary stepping outside. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Joanie settling down?"

Mary leaned her hip against the railing a few feet from him. "Yeah." She glanced back toward the window, folding her arms. "She's got Ann Caf reading to her so she could not be happier."

Steve smiled and nodded, looking back out at the yard.

"Speaking of happy . . ." Mary began.

He glanced over, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm really, really happy for you."

He gave her a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Catherine's . . ." She exhaled, smiling. "Well, you know what I think of Catherine."

He nodded, still leaning against the railing.

"And you two . . ." she continued. "You're like this . . . supercouple that I . . ."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Anyway," Mary said. "I'm just really happy for you. For both of you. I wanted you to know."

Steve smiled. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded toward the house. "You think you might be next . . .?"

Mary chuckled awkwardly. "I don't know if the world is ready for two McGarrett weddings back to back."

Steve gave a short laugh, then his face grew more serious, and he looked at her steadily.

"The only thing that matters is if _you're_ ready."

Mary paused, biting her lower lip.

"Maybe not quite yet," she said. "But . . . for the first time, I can see it. A future like that."

Steve smiled. "Kinda nice, huh?"

Mary sniffed, tears suddenly filling her eyes. "Yeah," she choked out.

Steve straightened, turning fully to her. "Hey–"

"No, no, it's good," she insisted, putting a hand out on his arm. "I'm good. I'm happy. So happy." She wiped at her eyes and under her nose, laughing even as she cried. "For you, for me, for Joan . . . I . . . I'm the happiest I've ever been."

He relaxed, smiling softly, and hugged her. "I know the feeling," he said quietly.

They stayed like that for a moment, breaking apart only when the door opened and Deb stepped out.

"Oh, I'm sorry–" she began.

"No, no," Mary said, wiping her eyes again. "We're good. I was just telling Steve how happy I am for him and Catherine."

Deb smiled at that. She motioned behind her. "Well, I think the little munchkin is about ready for bed. She's so tired she hasn't even mentioned wanting to sleep with Cammie once."

Steve chuckled, and Mary sighed gratefully. "Small favors," she said. "She was going on and on about it on the plane." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Okay, I better get in there." She looked back at her brother and flashed him a quick smile which he returned.

After Mary disappeared inside, Steve looked at Deb. "Do you want to go in?"

"No," she said, looping her arm through his and turning them to look out at the moonlit water. "Let's stay out here for a bit."

"Okay," he said.

She sighed happily. "Engaged."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know, took me long enough."

She shook her head. "You two did things in your time. I understand that." She leaned against his arm. "I just wish your father was here to see this."

"Yeah . . ." Steve said quietly. "Me, too."

They stood in silence for a long moment.

"He liked Catherine a lot, you know," Deb said. "He told me. Even though he'd only met her once."

"Yeah," he said. "I know."

She turned a little to look at him.

He swallowed, collecting his thoughts. "He . . . I didn't really ever ask for his advice, or want it when he did try to give it . . ." he said, his voice tinged with regret. "But there were a couple times . . . with Catherine. After my commissioning . . . when he met her, before we were really together . . . and then later . . ."

His voice faded as he remembered a phone conversation with his father in 2008.

" _Steve," John McGarrett said, answering the phone._

" _Hey, I'm just . . . returning your call," Steve said. "I'm sorry it took so long."_

" _No, no," John said. "I understand. You've been in country."_

 _Steve paused, running his tongue over his lower lip._

" _Um . . . did you . . . need something . . . or . . .?" he asked instead of elaborating._

" _Well, I was wondering if you've got any leave coming up?"_

 _Steve paused again._

" _Not till the end of next month," he said finally._

" _I thought maybe . . . if you wanted to come to the island . . . it might be a good time."_

 _Steve blinked, surprised. "Uh . . . I . . . I don't know . . ." he said, hesitant._

" _Maybe you could bring Catherine," John said quickly. "If she can get leave . . ."_

 _Steve looked down, his brow furrowing, and ran a hand through the hair at the back of his head. "Uh, we're not . . . we're not together . . . anymore."_

" _What?" John asked, clearly surprised. "What happened? I thought you guys were really solid. I expected to be hearing about an engagement, not . . ."_

" _We . . . I . . . I broke it off," Steve said, his words clipped._

" _Why in the world would you–"_

" _It wasn't fair to her," he said, falling back on the words he'd repeated to himself a hundred times._

" _What wasn't?"_

 _Steve was silent for a moment._

" _Making her put her life on hold, waiting for something I might not ever . . ." his words choked off, and he shook his head, swallowing hard._

" _Steve–"_

" _It's done," he said firmly, in an effort to mask the pain in his voice._

" _You were together for years," John pressed._

" _I . . . I know," Steve ground out. "But it wasn't fair." He inhaled a shaky breath. "She deserves better. She deserves . . . everything." He shook his head. "And I . . ." His voice broke off, and he groaned almost inaudibly._

" _You still care for her," John stated._

" _I . . ." Steve shut his eyes. "Of course I do."_

" _Do you regret it?"_

" _I . . . yes, no, I . . . I don't know," he said, looking up._

" _Steve–"_

" _Even if I–" He stopped, shaking his head, his eyes rimmed in red as he exhaled a harsh breath "I hurt her._ Bad _." He cringed at the painful memory. "If you'd have seen her face. It was . . ." He sighed heavily, closing his eyes again. "It was all I could do not to . . ." His voice faded, and he dropped his head down._

 _There was a long pause before John spoke again._

" _You need to make this right, Steve. Talk to her."_

" _It's not that simple, Dad."_

" _Sometimes it is," John insisted._

" _She's with somebody else," Steve said, his voice tight. "Last I heard."_

" _Last you heard?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _So maybe she's not now."_

" _I–" He stopped. "I don't really want to talk about this, Dad."_

 _John sighed. "Listen, Steve . . . you never know how much time you're going to have," he said, the shadows of his own pain creeping into his voice. "Okay? I know that better than anyone."_

 _Steve closed his eyes at that and took a deep breath._

 _John paused briefly before continuing._

" _If you love her . . . and I think you do . . . you can't give that up. Not without a fight."_

"Not without a fight," Steve said to Deb. "That stayed with me. I was off on another assignment the next day, but it was there." He sighed ruefully. "Of course the fight was all in my own head."

"They very often are . . ." Deb said quietly, her eyes clouding momentarily.

"Then a couple months later I saw Catherine in Bangkok."

Deb smiled, pulled from her own thoughts by his words, and turned to face him fully. "And now look at you."

Steve looked down, a smile on his face.

Deb squeezed his arm. "Engaged to that wonderful woman who's your perfect match."

He glanced up at her, nodding slowly.

"Your father would be so happy . . . and so proud," she said. "Not that you're getting married . . . I mean, of course he'd be happy about that, too, but he'd be happy that you found a woman who loves you so completely for the man you are." She patted his chest lightly. "In here. And he'd be _so proud_ of that man. Like I am."

With a heartfelt smile, Steve leaned forward to hug her.

"Thanks, Aunt Deb," he said quietly. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me, too, Steve," she said, hugging him tightly. "Me, too."

* * *

Later that night, Catherine returned to their bedroom after getting Deb a different pillow. The other woman had protested she was fine, but Catherine wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"Okay," Catherine said as she shut the bedroom door. "Everyone's all set for the night."

Steve stepped out of the bathroom. He motioned behind him. "Do you need . . ."

She shook her head, pulling off her yoga pants, and he switched off the bathroom light.

They climbed into bed and settled beside each other, sitting against the headboard.

"It's starting to feel . . . normal," he said.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Having people stay here. At the house. Family."

Catherine smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You had good talks with Mary and Deb earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly, his eyes growing unfocused for a moment as he thought about the conversations he'd had with his sister and aunt. "It feels really good . . . to be able to talk to them."

Her fingers tightened around his. "To share the joy," she said, echoing Deb's earlier words.

He smiled softly. "Yeah."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

He reached across their bodies for her other hand. "This is something else that's starting to feel normal."

She watched, smiling, as he brought her left hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles before rubbing his thumb over her ring.

He smiled at the small band of purple plastic, addressing it. "You've done a good job, but your days are numbered."

"I–"

"Don't you even say it."

She laughed. "Okay."

He grinned, swallowing her laugh in a kiss.

Curling against him, a broad smile on her face, she said, "Christmas Eve tomorrow. Busy day."

"Yeah," he said, leaning his head against hers and wrapping an arm around her back.

"You ready?"

He tightened his arm around her. "I'm so ready."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _ **Today's REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A question:**_

 _Jennifer asks, How many Skype sessions do the three of you do a week?_

 _Depends on the week! We usually have at least one chat session a week, but the quantity (and the length!) increases if we're preparing for a marathon or . . . say . . . a proposal ;-)_

 _There have definitely been some very memorable chats, including one while I was stuck on the expressway for a couple hours, one I missed and so got nominated to write the Thanksgiving story in the first marathon, a celebratory New Year's chat last year complete with toasts of various beverages, and the most memorable of all . . . the chat leading up to our launch at midnight on May 3, 2014._

 _We also exchange A LOT of emails throughout the week which is how we've become family over the last year and a half. Something I wouldn't trade FOR ANYTHING! ~Ilna_

 _ **You can submit questions to the REAL World writing team via reviews, email (realmcroll at yahoo dot com), on our Tumblr (mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com), and to Mari on Twitter (at Mari21763).**_


End file.
